philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Choice Philippines
Music Choice Philippines (abbreviated as MCP) is a Philippine company from the USA that programs music and produces music-related content for digital cable television and mobile phone users in the Philippines. Music Choice programs dozens of audio music channels for digital cable subscribers, as well as programs and produces music-related content for on-demand customers with access to Music Choice On-Demand. Music Choice also offers video and audio music programming for cell phones, available through the Music Choice App for iOS and Android. Music Choice's interactive music video network, SWRV, was started in February 2010 and rebranded in 2013 to Music Choice Play. Background Music Choice is the firstand only digital audio broadcast service in the Philippines and, under its founder and CEO David Del Beccaro, launched in 2015. From its inception as an eight-channel audio service from Motorola's cable group, Music Choice has evolved into a multi-platform interactive music network based in New York City and the Philippine Headquarters in Quezon City that reaches millions of consumers across the country. Music Choice is a partnership owned by a consortium. Music Choice launched its first 24-hour interactive music video cable channel, SWRV, in January 2016. Music Choice is the first ad-supported video on demand network to be measured by Nielsen Media Research's video on demand measurement service. Audience demographics are based on Nielsen's national People Meter. Music Choice channels As of January 2016, Music Choice offers 60 linear channels: one video channel, MC Play. For cable customers with digital-cable-ready tuners, all Music Choice channels may be available as digital subchannels on a single physical TV channel of around 40Mb/s if the cable provider transmits them in clear QAM. This is because the "slideshow" for each music channel runs at a very low frame rate, allowing for the compression ratio to be very high for the MPEG-2 digital video compression used in the ATSC standard. The channels on Music Choice does not include interruptions. Nearly all of Music Choice's audio music channels provide continuous music streaming with no talk, commercials or bumpers. MCU is an exception to the rule, as it has a few interruptions throughout the day when switching programing blocks. Music Choice offers various streams across multiple genres, with each devoted to a particular genre. While a song is playing, artist, song and album information appears on screen as well as trivia facts, artist photos and generic graphics relevant to that particular channel. Music Choice programmers select the music based on current charts, music trends, sales, what they feel is hot in the industry and feedback from viewers. During each song, the screen design and logo will rotate to prevent burn-in on television screens. Banner advertisements are displayed on every music channel in lieu of commercials, programmed by individual providers. (Current lineup as of January 5, 2016) Classical *'Classical music|Classical Masterpieces' - Classical works from composers of the Renaissance to the present day, generally of considerable length. *'Classical music|Light Classical' - Classical works from composers of the late Renaissance to the present day, generally of shorter length than those featured on "Classical Masterpieces". Country *'Country pop|Pop Country' - Plays modern country songs along with today's pop songs. *'Nash FM' - Modern country music hits of today's hottest country stars from 2007 to today. *'Nash Icon' - Country music from 1992 to today. *'Classic Country' - Traditional country music from the 1940s to 1991. Dance *'Electronic dance music|Dance/EDM' - A channel that plays electronic-styled music and club hits. Instrumentals *'Easy Listening' - Instrumentals performed by string orchestras and soloists from around the world. *'Ambient music|Soundscapes' - Mix of new age, atmospheric and ambient music. Jazz & Blues *'Blues' - Blues music from the early artists of the 1920s to today. *'Jazz' - Traditional and contemporary jazz mix that utilizes traditional jazz elements. *'Smooth Jazz' - Modern jazz music with hints of pop and rock inspiration. OPM Pop and Decades *'Pop Hits' - A mix of pop hits that include youth orientated music with no rap. *'Solid Gold Oldies' - The biggest hits of the fifties and sixties. *'70s - Hits from the 1970s. *'80s - Hits from the 1980s. *'90s - Hits from the 1990s. *'Y2K' - Hits from the 2000s. Songs from the early 2010s may also air. *'Pop Rhythmic' - Today's cutting edge and mainstream popular music. *'Hit List' - Popular Top 40 hits. *'Party Favorites' - Mix of music for special occasions and parties. *'Soft Rock' - Slow and mid-tempo pop music, adult contemporary music, country music and popular music from the past. Religious *'Contemporary Christian' - Inspiring and uplifting Christian and worship music from the 1980s to the present. *'Gospel' - Modern and traditional gospel music. Rock *'Adult Alternative' - Censored and Uncensored alternative music that is targeted for more adult audiences. *'Alternative' - Censored and Uncensored music from bands redefining the modern rock landscape. *'Classic Rock' - Album-oriented playlists from the 1960s through the 2010s with artists who helped pioneer the genre of rock music. *'Metal' - Aggressive sounding metal music using exotic and experimental techniques and genres. Most, if not all music on this channel is from the 2000s and 2010s. *'Indie' - Modern day Alternative music. *'Rock Hits' - Mix of arena rock and modern rock; music is played in blocks, separated by decade. *'Modern rock|Rock' - Popular rock music from the 1990s to the present. Urban *'R&B Classics' - A variety of funk, soul, and Motown hits from the 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s and 1990s. *'R&B Soul (TV-PG)' - Urban adult music and sultry, slow jams. *'Hip-Hop and R&B (TV-14)' - Today's hottest hip-hop and R&B music. *'Hip-Hop Classics' - Hits from artists that pioneered the genre of hip-hop. *'Throwback Jamz' - Mix of R&B, urban hits, and old-school rap. *'Rap music|Rap' - A censored and uncensored mix of modern censored and uncensored rap and non-stop hip-hop from new music exclusives. Variety *'Teen MC' - Popular music geared towards teenagers. *'Kidz Only!' - Music popular with youngsters and "tweens", including TV and movie soundtracks.; ad-free *'Toddler Tunes' - Contemporary music aimed at babies, toddlers, and young children; includes lullabies that are played at night.; ad-free *'Reggae' - Mix of reggae, ska and other Caribbean rhythms of the past and present. *'Love Songs' - Romantic monster ballads and mid- tempo songs from yesterday and today. *'Sounds of the Seasons' - Special music that plays to celebrate various holidays and seasons. The 2016 schedule includes: ** Valentine's Day (second week of February)'' ** Mardi Gras (week and a half period before Ash Wednesday)'' ** St. Patrick's Day (the second and early third week of March)'' ** Holy Week (between March and April)'' ** Cinco De Mayo (first week of May)'' ** Independence Day music (second week of June)'' ** Christmas in July (third week of July)'' ** Labor Day Weekend (August 29 to September 1)'' ** Patriot's Days (September 11 through September 11)'' ** Oktoberfest (late September through second week of October)'' ** Halloween (Second week of October to Day after All Souls Day)'' ** Christmas (runs from November 3 through January 7)'' ** The Pulse (all other times) Vocal/theatrical *'Stage & Screen' - An original mix of music from the movies, TV and Broadway: from blockbuster film scores to memorable TV theme songs to classic Broadway showtunes. *'Singers & Swing' - big band, swing & adult standards. Music Choice On Demand Music Choice offers free video on demand content, including hundreds of music videos from many recording artists. Music Choice On Demand also features exclusive original programming: *''Choice Cuts'' - Exclusive footage featuring popular artists *''Speaking Of...'' - A music news program hosted by Amanda Seales. *''Certified'' - An interactive music program in which fans decide their favorite featured artist *''Video Playlists'' - Themed playlists hosted by popular recording artists Original programs are also available for viewing for a limited time after their premiere. Music Choice Online In August 2007, Music Choice began offering a free broadband music service to its cable partners for use by their cable-modem subscribers. Music Choice's free broadband music site offers subscribers access to simulcasts of all the music channels available on its television network. Mobile app access to Music Choice's channels is also available via Music Choice's apps. Music Choice provided online original content known as MC Originals. The following is a list of MC Originals currently active as of January 2015: *''1st Rank: Short previews of Music Choice's favorite video of the week *Chronicles: Documentary series interviewing popular hip hop artists and documenting their career *Live Undefined: Live performances of recording artists exclusively performing for Music Choice. *Pop Quiz: Series in which film crews travel around cities asking random people questions related to music pop culture *Primed: Interviews of very new recording artists usually interviewed during their debut album release *The F Word: Interviews of currently famous recording artists and asking them about the negatives and positives of fame. Mobile devices Music Choice and SWRV also has availability on iOS devices. As to on-demand and online content, Music Choice also has exclusive content available via mobile devices. The lineup as of January 2015 is as follows: *Top Ten Videos: A countdown of Music Choice's top ten videos of the week *Naked: Interviews with recording artists *OpinioNation: Fans and recording artists will debate the popular topics of the week *New and Rookie Smell'': Interviews with underground, upcoming recording artists.